Joyeux anniversaire Mizu !
by Anaairi
Summary: HNKfiction : Nyaa invite tous les HNKiens dans la salle de cinéma privée de Sakumi, sous prétexte d'une surprise d'anniversaire pour Mizu. Mais les choses prennent une autre tournure...


- Et on doit aller où là ?  
- Chez Sakumi. Nyaa lui a demandé si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa salle de cinéma. Elle a appelé tout le monde, comme quoi elle a un truc de malade à nous montrer.

C'est en effet la cause de la venue de Lolo et Kido et de toutes la petite bande hnkienne chez Sakumi. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la sompteuse demeure. Elles entrèrent dans le hall puis dans la salle convenue quand une voix s'écria :  
- Ah ! Voilà les dernières invitées !  
Nyaa venait en leur direction pour leur indiquer leur place. Dans la salle se trouvait déja plusieurs hnkiennes, assises chacune dans un fauteuil.  
- Mais ... il manque des gens là, nan ? Questionna Yuii  
- Ouais c'est vrai ! Mizu, Haru, Caro, Nana ... énuméra Sakumi  
Effectivement, même l'hôte ignorait ce que Nyaa avait derrière la tête. Cette dernière pouffa. Personne ne compris.  
- J'ai décidé de jouer un tour à Walter pour son anniversaire, j'ai mis une caméra dans sa chambre, dit-elle avec un sourire vicieux. Par contre pour les autres.. Certaines m'ont dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas et d'autres ne m'ont pas répondu. J'ai laissé un cadeau dans sa chambre, faut que vous voyez sa tête ! C'est du direct.

Elle éteint la lumière et partit s'assoir.  
- Chut, ça commence, chuchota Aiiri  
On entendit une voix.  
- Ahlala ... Quelle journée vraiment épuisante ! Même si c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai pas une minute à moi. Merci d'être venue Haru.  
- C'est avec plaisir, répondit cette dernière  
A l'écoute de cette voix, on entendit des "Eeeeh" dans la salle.  
- Et je ne t'ai même pas offert de cadeau, aller dis-moi ce que tu veux !  
- Hmm ... Je veux ... Toi !  
- Moi ?  
- Oui, toi.  
- Fallait le demander tout de suite...  
Elle allongea Mizu doucement sur le lit, un grand "KYAAAAH" retentit dans la salle.  
- Ah ! Ca, c'était pas au programme ... mais c'est génial ! Soirée HENTAI !  
- Eh mais ! On va pas regarder ça quand même ! C'est fouiller dans la vie privée de Mizu ! s'exclama Noelle  
- Eh alors ! On s'en fout ! Hentai Party ! retorqua Miki, les yeux grands ouverts  
- On va voir les prouesses de YankeeHaru ! rit Aiiri  
- C'est un enseignement à tirer des Senpais, ne Buo~, dit Michi avec un regard malicieux à l'attention de Buo.  
- Ha - ai ! Bégaya cette petite dernière  
- Taisez-vous ! Ca devient intéressant, gueula Kido  
- ELLE VA SE FAIRE SAUTER, s'exclama Tato  
Blanc. Puis des jouissements venant de Mizu se firent entendre.  
- J'aimerais faire ça à Yuuka, murmura Kingu.  
A côté de lui, Lolo l'entendit et pensa "HENTAI !" en faisant les gros yeux.

On entendit Mizu jouir plus fréquemment, plus bruyament, plus sensuellement. Miki, Nyaa et Lolo étaient époustouflées par le spectacle, Sakumi et Kido examinèrent chacunes de leurs positions, analysèrent le volume de la voix de Mizu afin d'évaluer la performance. Michi était en train de prendre des notes pendant que Buo et Yuii regardèrent timidement le film qui leur était présenté. Noelle observa l'action de ses collègues d'un oeil perspicace pour enfin tourner le regard vers sa voisine, Anaa qui se réinventait mentalement les positions afin de les tester. Anaa regarda sa voisine, tout d'abord étonnée du fait qu'elles s'observaient mais ses yeux évoquèrent ensuite du désir. Le rouge monta aux joues de Noelle et Anaa, l'ayant remarqué, fit apparaitre un sourire satisfait sur son visage puis pris la main de son élue, cette dernière sourit à ce geste, soulagée. D'un autre côté, Kingu lui rêvait toujours de choses malsaines sur Yuuka. Aiiri, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'encouragement pour Haru. Nyaa se leva discrètement, s'approcha du fauteuil d'Aiiri, lui murmura deux-trois mots dans le creux de l'oreille qui firent rougir la Yankee. Cette dernière s'assura que personne aux alentours ne les observait pour enfin attraper le visage de sa belle et lui offrir ses lèvres ainsi qu'un baiser torride. Tatto, elle, détailla chaque parcelle de la vidéo et n'en loupait pas une miette. Buo, étant captivée par le spectacle, décida d'essayer quelque chose. Elle regarda le fauteuil voisin, celui de Michi, et approcha timidement ses lèvres vers son cou. Michi sentit son souffle et un frisson lui envahit le corps pendant que Yuii rit à la vue des deux apprenties-hentai. Du côté du film, Mizu se dit qu'elle s'était assez laisser faire et pris le contrôle de la situation puis fit sortir quelques cris d'extase de la bouche d'Haru.  
- Oh ! Renversement de situation ! commenta Tato, Mizu saura-t-elle satisfaire sa partenaire ?  
On entendit les cris d'Haru devenir de plus en plus fort sous l'effet du plaisir imposé par Mizu.  
- Vas y Walter ! Tu peux le faire ! On est tous avec toi ! encouragea Lolo  
Les cris d'Haru devinrent plus bruyants et une action de va-et-vient imposante s'afficha.  
- Houla ! Ca devient sérieux tout ça ! constata Kido  
- Ca me rappelle notre première fois, rajouta Sakumi  
Kido tourna la tête vers celle-ci et admira ses yeux pleins d'envie. Elle pensa "Oh... pour une nuit, Nana ne m'en voudra pas* puis elle se lécha les babines, ce qui fit comprendre à Sakumi ses idées perverses et s'en réjouit.  
Dans la vidéo, Haru ne se laissant pas faire plus repris sa position dominante et lui insuffla un plaisir ardent dès sa première action, ce qui fit sortir un puissant orgasme de la bouche de Mizu.  
- 1-0 pour Haru ! Le match s'annonce chaud chaud chaud ! s'exclama Aiiri  
- Haru-sama se débrouille tellement bien, dit Yuii, admirative.  
Noelle regardait le film d'un regard plutôt vide sur le moment et Anaa décida d'en profiter. Elle déposa discrètement et délicatement sa sa main sur la cuisse de son aimée ce qui lui valut un sursaut. Anaa monta sa main tandis que Noelle, remplie de frisson, ne protestait pas. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible dans l'oreille puis Noelle murmura :  
- Ce sera sans doute mieux que le film  
Un sourire malin apparut sur le visage d'Anaa, elle attrapa la main de sa belle pour sortir le plus discrètement possible direction les toilettes.

L'action du film devint de plus en plus orgasmique et, pendant que Kingu continuait de fantasmer, il sentit un drôle de truc se lever. Il comprit vite et se courba en avant, gêné. Ailleurs, Nyaa s'était assise sur les genoux d'Aiiri qui lui caressait les jambes. Nyaa ne put s'empêcher à certains moments, sous l'effet de l'extase, de l'embrasser fougueusement, par surprise. Elle en avait besoin. Du côté de Michi, Buo continuait de lui embrasser son cou en faisant passer sa langue par-ci par-la. Miki, elle, était assise à côté de Tato qui n'arrêtaient pas de commenter la scène de façon crue et explicite. Yuii inspectait chacun des couples encore présents et se mit à rire calmement. Sakumi commença à passer sa langue dans le cou de Kido tout en mordillant délicatement sa peau.  
- Tu veux déjà commencer à me chauffer, c'est ça ? demanda Kido, même si la question semblait réthorique.  
- T'as tout compris, répondit Sakumi avec un sourire vraiment pervers.  
Kido, d'un geste net et rapide, attrapa le sein de Sakumi qui lui extirpa un cri de surprise bien qu'il fut étouffé par la bouche de Kido qui venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres et de sa langue baladeuse tout en frottant sa paume de main sur la douce poitrine de sa prisonnière. Elle profita de l'ignorance des autres pour se satisfaire sur Sakumi.  
Un bruit de clé se fit entendre.  
- Merde ! Mes parents viennent de rentrer ! s'écria Mizu  
- Au moment où il fallait pas, dit Haru, le visage rouge  
- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ca casse tout ! gueula Miki  
- J'en voulais plus moi ! dit Tato, boudeuse.  
Kido regarda Sakumi dans les yeux.  
- Je crois qu'on va continuer dans ta chambre  
- Mmh, affirma Sakumi, encore sous l'effet dévastateur de Kido  
Lolo partit allumer la lumière, Buo arrêta tout geste sur Michi et avait le feu aux joues. Michi sourit à ce fait et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de l'entrainer dehors derrière un petit "ça te dit de dormir à la maison ?". Kingu sortit de sa trans' et s'exclama :  
- Elle est où Anaa ?  
- Et Nono ? demanda Aiiri, anxieuse.  
- Vous inquiètez pas, je suis sure qu'elles ne sont pas perdues, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, interrompis Yuii.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Tato semblait affoler par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et les autres rièrent. Un crapaud sautait car il s'inquiètait de l'état de sa patronne, c'était chou mais totalement désespéré. Kido et Sakumi avait déjà disparu. Nyaa s'étonna :  
- Eh mais ... elle a pas ouvert mon cadeau !  
- C'est pas grave, quand on verra sa réaction demain, on saura qu'elle l'a ouvert, taquina Lolo  
Nyaa prit peur et Aiiri arriva, l'embrassa, fit un signe de la main à tout le monde et elles sortirent. Pendant que chaque couple aller par-ci par-là faire ci et ça, les autres célibataires décidèrent de finir la soirée hentai en beauté : location de film X !

Fin.


End file.
